Just Rambling
by Klenevieve
Summary: A few rambles about a what if with Rebekah, Klaus, Stefan and Marcel. No one has to read this. I just felt like posting. IF you do read this just keep in mind that ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN IN HERE. that was your WARNING in case you do decide to read these dumb writings by me. Have A Nice Day!
1. Chapter 1

(Just a rambling)

"Choose. Either him or me." I said staring at Rebekah.

She looked away from me.

"That is what I thought. Now get in the truck."

"Good bye Nik."

I daggered her and put her in the trucks back seat.

I drove the car to the back of the city's junkyard.

After three hours I went back to Gloria's to see Stefan was still there, alive. I did not need to track him down. I grabbed him and broke his neck.

I vamp sped him to the truck and drove until we reached a cottage outside of Chicago city.

I put the truck behind the house and picked up a 'dead' Stefan and daggered Bekah.

I sat down and had Stefan lie on the couch. I had Beky behind the couch I was sitting on. Stefan woke.

"Finally, I thought that dick killed you. You okay Stefan?" I asked, feigning worry.

"Yeah. Who—"

"You remember who we are when you're talking to us or we talk to you. Nevertheless, you have a nagging suspicion that you have to be near anywhere we are. But not too close for people to notice."

"Klaus? Where are we?" I shrugged.

"Stefan. Do you love my sister? Bekah?"

"Duh. She is my world."

"Well then, to keep… your world, you need to promise to do as I say and love her and if I am angry with my sister, you stay out of it… and you must at all times be within an hour of driving radius of me and my sister at least. Do you promise?"

"My brother and my girlfriend? What else could I want? Yes."

"Good, now go upstairs. I need to talk with my sister." He did as I said and I pulled out the dagger, I laid her on the couch Stefan had been laying on. I waited an hour before she came to.

"Nik you bast—"

"Now, now. I just did you a favour. You have only but been out four hours. I could just not bare not seeing my favourite girl for more than that."

"Where is Stefan? You bastard."

"I will retrieve him but only if you do everything I say from now on." I said playing with a lock of her dirty hair. It needed a wash but I would wait for tomorrow to begin ordering her around.

"Fine! First… Get Stefan in here."

"STEF-an." I called but he was here in a second.

She tried for Stefan but I got in her way. I pounced her the way we used to. I was on top of her. With my hand at her chest, I looked into her eyes. I felt Stefan move for us.

"Leave us alone Stefan. Rebekah think about this, about what you are doing. You are receiving Stefan in exchange for OBEDIANCE to ME. Do you really want to do this?" I asked in a playful tone.

"Yes Nik. I will. Thanks for Stefan. It makes up for almost all the things you have done wrong. All of your wrongs to me are forgiven." I let her up, she jumped into Stefan's arms, and he caught her. I led them to the guest room.

I went down and listened to them have sex and then fall asleep in the bed. I went up and took Beky to her own room. I pulled her dress back down and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead.

I went to my room and fell asleep. Tomorrow we would be heading out before we were found.

(Just a rambling.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Just a rambling)

I was awake and had just washed my hair and my nails. Anywhere I felt necessary.

I had made breakfast for them and was waiting for them to get up, to eat my food. They were scalding when I put them down. Now they were warm. Then I heard giggling and shushing.

"Good morning you two love birds. Care to join for breakfast."

They vamp sped down and Rebekah ate hers before sitting on Stefan's lap.

"So you guys eat human food? And drink blood?" Stefan said and began to eat.

I had finished my food already and looked up at him.

"Do you not?"

"No I eat. Though I do prefer blood." He said trying to catch a piece of egg that kept running from the fork.

"As do I. That is what your drink is, blood. If you want to look in the fridge for some alcohol." I said and helped him catch the egg.

"Thanks." He said before he finished up. He got up from his seat. "Um. I'm just going to go wash up shall I? Guys?"

I threw him a towel. Then I turned on Beky.

"What Nik?" she said picking up the plates. I took them from her and washed them myself. I could smell a fight coming on.

"I want you to go wash your hair and your beautiful nails, wash your feet and arms too. I guess I want you to wash your whole body. Then I want you to pack your things because we are heading out." I said as I put the plates back in the cabinet.

"I don't have to do anything Nik. I have to go make the beds." I grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face me.

"I told you to wash" I said and pointed to where the closest bathtub was.

"And I said no." She said trying to yank her arm away but I didn't let her.

"Come one little sister. I bought you some of your favourite shampoo. Ocean Breeze." I said and swished it out.

"Bite me Nik." She said and turned to leave.

"Go. Wash. Rebekah. Last chance." I said.

"Or what? You'll put me in time out? Spank me?" She said mockingly.

I smiled and she suddenly realized her mistake.

"Nik. No. think rationally on this –" but too late. I had already been planning to use this from the beginning. She tried to slap me but I caught her hand, growled at her, and zoomed her to the couch I had sat on earlier. I sat down and pulled her over my lap.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

I aimed all over from her waist down to the back of her kneecaps.

"Niklaus! What are thinking?" she said struggling. I grabbed hold of her waist. I kept going.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

She bit me so I stopped.

"You don't want to submit even though you did exchange Stefan for obeying me? Well I could send Stefan back. However I think you should try this on for size." I said.

I held her still and grabbed hold of the lower part of her dress and pulled it up until it came down to her waist and then up above her back and over her head.

"Niklaus! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" she screamed.

"Well seeing as you have been in this position before and you've seen me put Marcel in this position you should know. I am spanking you. I'm doing this because you gave up your obedience to me in exchange for Stefan. Yet you seem to have forgotten that over a few hours Rebekah." I said and then looked down at her and saw something that intrigued me.

"Let me up you narcissistic backstabbing wanker!"

"You're not wearing any panties? You must be naughty. Having morning sex behind my back." I said.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"I'll kill you!" She was obviously embarrassed. At least this time it wasn't in public. Like I'd done to Marcellus once. A few times.

"Aha ah Rebekah. Now I know you are upset but why is that?" I said putting my belt to her backside.

That got the reaction I wanted. She gasped and I could smell her bitter tears. I was finally getting somewhere.

"Nik I'm sorry. Please don't."

"Now wouldn't it make me pathetic to stop when you asked me and you had just said you would kill me? Especially when you are supposed to obey me? You started it by disobeying me Beky." I said and began to rub her bottom in soothing circles.

"Nik stop please. I beg you."

"Have you learned your lesson?" I asked but I knew she would say yes just to get it to stop.

"Yes I'm sorry." She cried.

"I believe you but just to make sure the lesson came out crystal clear…" I said and picked my belt up again.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

"Nik you bast-"

"Do I need to add more? Beky?"

"Noooo. I'm sorry Nik please. I'm sorry I disobeyed. It won't happen again." She sobbed.

Her sobbing woke something in me that I thought had long since died. I knew it was a part of me, the older me. I put my belt back on and pulled her dress back down. I took her and sat on my bed.

I hugged her and began to nuzzle her with my head, the way I used to. I told her things that I used to like how I would set up a date in leaving the village to go have fun.

Later I found we were lying on my bed as she lied her head on my chest as I laid there with her in my arms.

I looked around and then saw she still needed to wash her hair and everything. I moved and she looked up at me.

I stared into her eyes and told her she needed to get up and wash and then pack her things. It was just like old times. I didn't always have to speak. She and I had a special connection between each other.

She rolled over on to her stomach and gave me a hug and a kiss on my cheek. I returned one to her forehead. I hugged her tight and then helped her off the bed and led her to the bathtub.

"Please wash." I handed her the shampoo.

"Thanks Nik." She said and took her dress off. Her butt was still a bit red.

I went downstairs to see Stefan was dressed and sparkly clean. I laughed at him.

"What? Did you use the washing machine?"

"That's hilarious Klaus." He said laughing himself.

I sat there talking to Stefan until Rebekah came down. She had washed and her hair was now dry. She sat on my lap.

"Are we leaving?"

"Yes we are. We are headed off to great places. Pack your things Stefan. We are going on a road trip." I picked up my and Beky's things. I put them in the back of the truck.

Stefan put his in the same place. I sat in the drivers' seat and handed Beky her box of CDs. She smiled and dug through them. She found one she liked, put it in and pressed play.

Over the years, she had begun to bug me. She would never shut up but when I bought one CD of music from Gloria, she had shut up. When it was over, she had begun to talk and beg for more. So I had bought her more and more until she had every CD in existence. I was still keeping that true. In fact, I had just bought her ten new CDs yesterday.

"That Man" started playing. After that came "After Your Gone".

"You have heard that one in New Orleans."

"With Marcellus? Yes. Then the jerk left me in a box."

"Well he couldn't exactly go against his Daddy could he?" I asked smiling at her.

-New Orleans-

Marcellus sneezed and the others looked at him. He just shook his head. It had been a century since he last had seen Bekah Mikaelson. Now it was time to call her back to his kingdom.

"So this bird know how to track down anyone, you say?"

"Yes. Even a vampire."

"Well then I'll give it a try." I said and wrote down a message: "Hello Rebekah Mikaelson. You are welcome to come back to my Kingdom in New Orleans. I'll be King. You be Queen. Love Marc."

"First payment."

"Fine. Here's the ten pounds of gold I promised." I took the bird, gave it the note, and told it to be quick upon returning with an answer.

(Just a rambling.)


	3. Chapter 3

(Just a rambling)

I was drinking a whiskey while I watched my sister and a few other girls stripping in front of men. Including Stefan. She was making sexy moves for him but a few others stared at her. If they made a move, I was ready to kill or at least hurt.

To make it worse they were stripping because they'd lost a game of poker to the men. I heard clicking on a door but ignored it. The waiter though answered the door. Whatever it was annoyed him and he tried to grab it. It landed on my lap and a letter fell from my head. I told the waiter it was my bird. I petted the bird while I read the letter.

It said that Marcel was in New Orleans waiting for Rebekah and that he had killed Mikael. What? I knew this was letter Marcels' because I knew his writing by heart. The curlicues and swirls told me it was his. I fed the bird and sent it on its way.

I went upstage, grabbed her clothes, and redressed her. She complained and squirmed under my firm grasp. I didn't let her go until she was dressed again.

""Niky! What the hell? I was just now having fun."

"Your drunk and we have to go. Stefan go take our things to the truck."

I took her by the hand and led her out. A man stepped up to me. I stopped.

"What?" I snapped.

"Let her go. She doesn't want to leave with you."

"But she wants to leave with you? Come Rebekah." I side stepped him but he got back in my way. A few men cheered. "Do I kill him or will you send him away Rebekah?"

"Leave me alone mister. My man and I have to go." He got out of the way with his mouth gaping. I slammed it shut but no teeth fell out.

I dragged Beky to the truck where Stefan was waiting in the back. I sat her in the passenger seat, buckled her in. I got in the drivers' seat, buckled up and turned on the player. I drove off the city and toward New Orleans while the bird followed by flight. I rolled down a window just in case it wanted a break of flying.

So our next stop would be New Orleans. To my son.

(Just a rambling.)


	4. Chapter 4

**I think that I will answer reviews like this from now on. It's fun. I answer questions, I don't know how to answer comments BUT I like both questions AND comments. I need comments to know where I can improve on my writings and in points of my story. It also helps me keep writing on my stories. Now on to the story, also if anyone else wants to review I will answer. Okay time for me to shuts it up. **** I won't keep you long then. Also, if there is anything in here you guys don't like I am VERY SORRY! Please do not hate me. Happy Readings!**

(Just a rambling)

I parked in front of the house and led in Stefan and Rebekah to go find my kid. What I found instead was a group of gangsters in my house. I shooed them out and Marcel came stomping down the stairs.

"I told you guys to wait a few minutes." He grumbled. He saw me and froze. "Klaus?"

"Marcel?" I asked, crossing my arms and glaring daggers at him. "So, what have you been doing in my town while I was gone?" He backed up the stairs and ran back to what was my room… or used to be.

I chased him there and yanked the door open. I grabbed him and vamped him into a chair downstairs. "You came back." He smiled.

"You finally called us back? What happened to Mikael?"

"He left this town. I have been building it back up. I rebuilt the theatre. I built a coffee shop and more. I am trying to do more. Welcome back." He said, uneasily.

I tried to think about what to do next with him, so I just told him the obvious. "Rebekah has moved on from you. She now loves Stefan Salvatore here. Sorry mate. Now I will be taking over my city again. First thing of business will be me taking control of the city again. Sorry Marcel."

"Okay. You got it. It hasn't been long enough for me to forget what happens when someone goes against you, more so if I go against you."

"Good. Now go wake up your family. There in the basement."

(Just a rambling. Sorry if anyone is reading this. I don't have many ideas for this story. I only wanted to post it up. If you have any ideas, I'll be happy to listen and maybe I'll use it.)


	5. Marcels' Party

(Just a rambling)

"Well do you know how their relationship started? Have you replaced me?" He asked, sad. I sat him on my lap and gave him a hug. I comforted him. He was not crying, just feeling lonely.

"We would NEVER replace you. You are our son, our nephew. We love you. She is IN love with Stefan. She LOVES you. Do you hear me little one? Marcellus?" I asked and nudged his head to look up at me.

"Yes Dad. I understand. The problem though is that I have no clue what to do anymore."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean I loved her. I was IN love with her." He said trailing off. I gave him another hug.

"Well that was incest to me Marc. I am glad it is over between you two. I am sorry you had to find out this way though. I thought you were dead. Therefore, I am not letting you out of my sights for a while. Maybe Uncle Elijah will come over. He left to see what he could do about Mikael. He'll be back."

"I missed you Daddy." He hugged me and clung to me as I carried him upstairs to my room.

"So what do you want to do today little one?"

"Well I'll be throwing a party tonight." He said smiling at me.

"Well since Kol helped you make your first party, that I didn't attend because I had business to attend, we'll see how it goes." I said.

"It'll be great I promise."

(Just a rambling. Sorry if anyone is reading this. I don't have many ideas for this story. I only wanted to post it up. If you have any ideas, I will be happy to listen and maybe I will use it.)


	6. Taking Pills

(Just a rambling Please someone give me an idea to work with. I am desperate.)

I was waiting for the party to begin, I was bored, and I wanted to divulge myself to the city, show them I was back. Marcel would be the forefront of the kingdom but I would be in charge from the background. Marcel had agreed.

I was sipping my wine, bored out of my mind when Stefan came in, carrying Rebekah. I stared at them.

"What are you doing?"

"We just came from the bar; we'll bring you some pretty girls. You can have them for dinner." Stefan said and fell over. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a bottle. I poured a drug in it, drank it up, and waited for the effects to take place.

I saw the men begin to come inside. Time to party!

(Just a rambling. Sorry if anyone is reading this. I do not have many ideas for this story. I only wanted to post it up. If you have any ideas, I will be happy to listen and maybe I will use it.)


	7. Help Me

(Just a rambling Please someone give me an idea to work with. I am desperate. Sorry if anyone is reading this. I do not have many ideas for this story. If you have any ideas, I will be happy to listen and maybe I will use it. Also vote for Klaroline?  ./thevampirediaries/ I will not be able to concentrate until they win! Since Klenevieve is not on there. :) Thank you so much for reading.)


End file.
